I Need to be Saved
by JellyJules
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella with Alice.Peter's old friend from College comes to dinner. Can Jasper save Bella? OOC. Drugs, Swearing, Depression. EdWard Alice Rosalie/Emmett Charlotte/Peter ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella Swan**

I closed my eyes, trying to get away from this nightmare that my life has become. He turned my life upside down. Using my weakest trait; love.

I was never loved like he loved me. Until Edward broke up with me.

"Bells?" I heard. I knew who it was but I was trying to make sure Jazz didn't hear me crying.

I sniffled.

"I'm ok. I promise." I said weakly.

"Are you lying just to make me feel better or are you really ok? You can't hide anything from me babe." Jasper said as he kissed my cheek.

I laughed.

"I'm lying." I confessed.

"I'm not ok. He's ruining me. He sits next to me everyday on the subway. He talks about this Alice. How she's so much better then me. He talks about all of my flaws." I cried. Jasper pulled me against his chest as I cried.

"Your flaws make you perfect babe. He'll find out what he's missing soon enough." He said as he nuzzled against my neck.

"Thanks." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Your welcome."

"I love you." I said nervously.

"I love you too." Jasper said smiling.

I smiled before kissing Jasper.


	2. I Break Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Um this came to me…. It's just- you wouldn't understand. **

**Bella Swan**

I was texting Edward. Damn business meeting. I was sitting in my office when I got the text message that sent me into tears. I always promised myself I would never cry over a guy. I broke it.

_I'm sorry. I can't even say it, text it._

The tears were falling down. I felt like everyone was staring at me. When in reality, I was alone in my office.

_Edward, if you're gonna break up with me, you can text it._

The tears came down like a downpour.

_I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. _

I set my phone down and I ran. I ran out of my office, I ran to the one person that would make me feel better. My boss. My best friend. My brother's fiancé. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled. I opened the door hastily and shut it.

"I need to talk." I said softly, trying hard for her not to hear in my voice that I'm crying. I had my head down.

"About what Bells?" She asked. Another round of tears came as I tried to tell her.

"He broke up with me." I said quickly.

"Oh Bella. Come here sweetie." She said standing up. I walked over to her and hugged her and cried. Minutes passed, Rosalie just hugging me and telling me that he doesn't deserve me.

"Let's go clean you up then we can go to family dinner." Rosalie said pulling me to the bathroom. When we got to the bathroom, everyone looked at me.

"I'm gonna go get your makeup bag." She said and I nodded. I walked over to the corner of the bathroom and leaned against the wall. There was a bench in the other room, which is the 'makeup room'. I don't get it but whatever. I walked in there and sat on the bench. I leaned back on the wall and cried.

"Hunny, it's ok. By the way, he's left you two voicemails and a jillion texts and he keeps calling you." Rosalie said handing me my phone and my makeup bag. I nodded. I looked at my phone.

_I'm sorry. I found someone else. You're too young for me. _

Whoa! Too young? I'm 25, Edward is 28. How is that too young? I deleted him off my contacts, all of his texts, his voicemails. His pictures. He was calling me, mother fucker. I picked up the call. Here comes the bitch. I'm a bitch to my ex boyfriends.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He's not gonna know I'm crying.

"I'm sorry Bella. Alice is 28 and she gets me." He said. I could hear that he was holding back tears.

"So she does drugs?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said meekly.

"Whatever asshole. I'm picking up my stuff when I get off of work, I'll bring your stuff to you." I hung up. The tears made their way back.

"You told that boy." Rosalie said. I nodded and started fixing my makeup. Rosalie and I walked to my car.

"Thanks Rose. I'll see you in at family dinner?" I asked. She nodded. "Let them know I'm gonna be late." I added.

"Will do." She said as I rolled up my window and sped off to my apartment. We all lived on the same street… Edward lives across the street. I parked in front and ran up the stairs. I unlocked my door and ran around my apartment gathering his shit. I put it all in a box and carried it to his apartment. It was hot out. Just the way I like it…year round. I walked up his steps and knocked on his door.

Instead of Edward answering it was a girl about 4 foot 9; if that. Yeah I'm a bitch. I never said I was nice.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Bella. Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know Edward had a girlfriend. He never talked about you. I'm really sorry." Alice said. She seems nice, or like a druggy but whatever.

"Hi. It's ok. I'd shake your hand but I'm holding Edward's box of shit and I really want to get my box of shit so I can go to family dinner." I said.

"Ok." She said opening the door and letting me in. I looked at Alice.

"He's in his room packing your box. You know where it is." She said as she shut the door. I walked in there not bothering to knock.

"Hey. Here's your shit, now give me mine. I'm missing dinner for you." I said. His back was towards me. He turned around, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. I nodded as he sat my box on the floor. I looked at my hand, my promise ring. I took the ring off and dropped it on the floor.

"I hate you." I said as I got the box from the floor and walked out the apartment.

"Good luck and nice meeting you Alice." I said.

"Likewise. I wish it was on better terms, we could've been best friends. By the way, your really pretty." Alice said.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked away.

I walked with my box of shit to my apartment and I set it on my couch. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and flip flops. I don't wanna wear heals and a dress to dinner. My nieces are gonna be there. Peter and Emmett Swan are my brothers, my mom killed herself when I was 14. So I got tough. One girl in a house of 3 boys.


	3. And I cried a lot

**How are ya'll likin' this story? Tell me in a review, I got a lot of story alerts from you guys but TWO reviews? From non-users? Really! Guys! Review! Or I don't know how ya'll are likin' it or if ya'll are confused about something. Do you guys want a story play list?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Swan**

I locked my apartment and walked up the stairs and down the street. I walked into Rosalie's apartment complex and walked in. I knocked on their door and Emmett opened the door.

"Hey Em." I said. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry lil sis." He said softly.

"It's ok. I need my family." I said. He let me go and I walked in.

"Hey Bells, I'm so sorry." Charlotte said running over to hug me.

"Thanks. Where's Peter?" I asked hugging back.

"In the kitchen making spaghetti. Your favorite." She said letting me go. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. I need my brothers." I said walking over to him.

"I know Bells." Peter said hugging me.

"My friend from College is coming to dinner. I hope you don't mind." Peter said.

"No, I don't. Is there anything I can help with?" I asked. Peter nodded.

"You know what to do." Peter laughed. I laughed and started stirring the noodles.

"Hey Jasper!" I heard Peter exclaim. They started talking.

"Bella's in the kitchen." I heard Charlotte say. I heard foot steps.

"You must be Bella." I heard. I looked up to see a gorgeous man.

"You must be Peter's friend." I laughed.

"Yeah. Jasper Whitlock." He said chuckling slightly.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I said extending my hand. "Nice meeting you Jasper." I added.

"You too Bella." He said. He's so warm. My God. I wanna cry. He's warmer then Edward. My God. It's like he's imprinted in my brain. Edward is an ass. I reminded myself over and over and over again.

"Whoa. Bella. Are you ok?" I heard. I was concentrating on holding back the tears. Oh God, I'm gonna be sick.

"Jasper, stir the noodles." I said and I ran to the bathroom. I shut the door as I tripped. I puked into the toilet.

"Bella! Let me in." I heard Peter say.

"It's open." I said meekly. I heard the door open and Peter sit down next to me.

"Jasper, can you get Bella some green tea from the fridge?" Peter asked.

"Sure." He said. Jasper has a Southern accent.

"Bells, what did you eat?" Peter asked.

"Look in the toilet if you wanna know." I said taking toilet paper and wiping my mouth.

"Ah there's my snaky little sis." Peter said. "But seriously, what did you eat?" He asked.

"Turkey club with spicy mayo." I said sitting up.

"It sounds good." Charlotte said walking in to take my temperature.

"Temp is normal. Probably the heat. It is like eight and Bells usually eats lunch at 11:30." I nodded.

"You forgot that I cried a lot." I said.

"And that." Peter and Charlotte said in unison. I slowly got up and started walking to the couch. I saw the door open and Rosalie walked in with her daughters.

"Aunt Bella!" They exclaimed running over to me. I hugged them.

"I need to talk to you." I mouthed to Rosalie. She nodded.

"How was Grandma's house? I asked them as they sat next to me; Brooke on my right and Lily on my left.

"Good." Lily said.

"Awesome!" Brooke exclaimed. I mentally laughed, complete opposites.

"Aunt Bella needs to talk to Mommy." I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen with Rosalie.

"I met the other woman. The last thing I said to him was I hate you. He was crying." I cried.

"It's ok sweetie." She said hugging me as I cried.

"I was stirring the noodles when Jasper came in here, I felt sick then I ran into the bathroom and puked." I quickly shut my mouth. Jasper walked in.

"There you are. Here's your green tea." Jasper said handing me my green tea. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks Jasper." I said looking down. My makeup is running again. I really should just take off my makeup. I don't want Jasper to see my makeup running, oh great my confidence is low again. Fuck. My. Life.

"Yeah. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. What the Hell? Can he tell body language?

"Nothing." I said wiping where I thought my smeared eyeliner and mascara would be.

"Bullshit." Jasper said. I laughed slightly.

"Her asshole of a boyfriend dumped her today." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jasper said pulling me into a hug. I nodded. I wasn't gonna cry again. I let go and checked the noodles.

"DINNERS READY!" I screamed.


	4. His eyes

**Author's note at the end (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella Swan**

Dinner was normal, like every Monday. Until we started cleaning up. Emmett started talking about Edward. Then Jasper got all tense.

"Jazz, chill." I said putting me hand on his shoulder. He nodded. Seconds later, Brooke and Lily came running into the kitchen.

"Aunt Bella! Can you watch TV with us?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I'll be in then. I'm gonna get a drink." I said. Brooke and Lily nodded and ran into the living room. I poured myself more green tea into my cup and put ice in it. I walked into the living room and sat between Lily and Brooke. I stared at the TV, Hannah Montana was on. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I'm so tired. I heard the Lily and Oliver conversation. He just asked out Lily. Fuck my life.

"Aunt Bella, are you ok?" I heard Lily ask. Ironic.

"I'm ok." I lied to Lily.

"No you're not. If you were ok, you wouldn't be crying." Lily said hugging me. I was crying? Jeez, I never knew I could cry without realizing it.

"Edward broke up with me." I said softly then I started sobbing.

"Aww! it's ok Aunt Bella." Brooke said hugging me. I nodded.

"Edward doesn't deserve you anyway." Lily said kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked walking into the living room.

"Aunt Bella is crying." Lily said.

"Oh! Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Brooke and Lily said in unison.

"Go get Aunt Bella some chocolate ice cream." Jasper said. Lily and Brooke got up and skipped to the kitchen.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Jasper asked sitting next to me.

"I'm so tired. Mentally, emotionally and physically tired." I said leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Ok. How about you go to bed early tonight?" He asked.

"I have Insomnia." I mumbled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I have Insomnia." I said louder.

"Oh. Well you could always take a long relaxing bath with bubbles, candles, music, etc." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"Your welcome Bells." He said. Lily and Brooke came in the room with a mug and a spoon.

"Here Aunt Bella." Lily said handing me the mug and Brooke handing me a spoon.

"Thanks." I said. Emmett came walking in feeling proud. What the Hell is he doing?

"Brooke and Lily, let's go outside." He said.

"Ok daddy." They said running over to him. Then Peter, Charlotte and Rose walked out with them. Emmett winked at us and I gave him the finger.

"I hate him." I muttered setting the mug down and grabbing the cover that was behind Jasper.

"Who?" Jasper asked slipping off his flip flops and leaning back onto the couch.

"Edward." I said.

"I hate him for hurting you." Jasper said in a soft whisper. I looked up at him. Oh shit. I think I like him. Jasper's blue eyes are hypnotizing.

"Kiss me?" I softly asked.

"Anything for you." He said before he pulled me closer. Jasper softly kissed my lips and I kissed back. Jasper deepened the kiss, my heart was beating fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt it coming again. I jumped off of Jasper and started coughing. I got to the bathroom and well you know the story; I puked.

**For those who got a preview, yay you! Your the only ones who reviewed that has an account! I'll be giving previews out once in a while. What do you think is wrong with Bella?**


	5. I can't believe it

**I'm on a writing spree. Haha! Tell me what cha think in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella Swan**

Jasper came running in and held my hair.

"Are you pregnant?" Was the first thing Jasper asked. I shrugged. I ran out of birth control and I-oh shit.

"I need to go to the doctors." I said.

"We'll lets go to the hospital." Jasper said picking me up and carrying me out the apartment and ran down the stairs. When we got outside everyone looked at us.

"I'm going to the hospital." I said. Rosalie stopped and stared dead at me.

"That bastard." Rosalie mouthed. I shrugged as best as I could in Jasper's grasp.

"For what?" Peter and Emmett asked, alarmed.

"She might be pregnant." Jasper said and he started walking me to the hospital.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

"Your welcome." He said as he walked into the hospital

**Hours later…..**

"What am I gonna do?" I asked Jasper and we walked to their door.

"Well you could get an abortion, put it up for adoption or keep it." Jasper said.

"I already know I'm keeping it." I said.

"This is it." I said stopping in front of door and considered knocking or walking in. So I knocked and walked in. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap. Charlotte on Peter's lap. I walked in quietly and I could feel the tears forming. I'm pregnant with my ex boyfriend's baby. I looked back at Jasper and shook my head; silently telling him I can't say it.

"Baby sis, what's the matter?" Peter asked. I turned around and saw the Char was now on the floor stretching her legs. Every time her legs fall asleep, she stretches. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm pregnant." I said. I looked at Peter, I saw a tear in his eye. Then at Emmett, he looked like he wanted to scream. Rosalie was crying and Char was getting up to hug Peter. I looked at Peter again, he was crying. It's like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I turned around and opened the door. I shut the door and I ran back to my apartment with tears falling down my face. I opened the door to my apartment and I locked the door and I laid down on the floor crying.

They hate me. I can't believe I'm having a baby. I heard my phone ringing but I didn't have the will to pick up. I heard knocking on the door. If it was them, they wouldn't leave so I got up and looked through the hole. It was all of them except Jasper. He was probably at Rosalie's apartment incase the girls woke up. I opened the door. Peter and Emmett hugged me.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry Bells. We gave you the wrong impression. We're happy but we're mad at Edward." Peter explained. I nodded and started crying again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Peter and Emmett said in unison. I wriggled out of their hug and went over to Char and Rosalie.

"Congrats." They whispered.

"Thanks." I said. "I hate him." I added.

"We _all _hate him." Rosalie sneered.

"How am I gonna tell him?" I asked.

"You aren't." They said in unison.

"Who's gonna be the baby's daddy?" Char asked. Jasper? Damn. I'm head over heels for him?

"The man that treats my baby sis right." Peter said. I smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said.

"No, not here. At my apartment. You need support right now." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I'll go pack an over night bag." I said and went to my room. I grabbed a little suitcase and put my toiletries in there then my pajamas and my work clothes in there. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. We walked over to their apartment. Jasper opened the door for us and he hugged me when I got in. I didn't wanna let go. So I didn't.

"I'll be the baby's dad. If you let me." Jasper whispered. I swear my heart did a jump. Momma always said that I would know when I've found the one. Have I? I don't care right now. I just want my baby to have a daddy.

"I'll let you know. I'm too frazzled to make any big decisions right now." I said softly.

"I understand." He said. He took my bag and took it to the spare bedroom. Jasper was staying with Emmett and Rosalie so I wasn't alone in the morning. Rosalie has a meeting at eight and Emmett owns a diner so he leaves at six. I guess they've planned it all out when I ran to my apartment.

"Thanks guys." I said before going to bed. I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. My baby won't have a real family. Her real dad is a druggie who knocked me up then dumped me without finding out. I don't want my baby to meet her real dad.


	6. Hey There Deliah

**What do ya'll think of a chapter play list? Tell me in a review! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up quickly and ripped off the covers and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the clock on the radio. 8:45 AM. Wow. That's early. I put my hair up in a bun and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jasper feeding Brooke and Lily. Holy crow! He's shirtless.

"Morning." I said. Why do I feel so normal with Jasper? I never felt normal with Edward until well I never actually did. I was always scared, crying or nervous with him.

"Hi Aunt Bella!" Brooke exclaimed. Lily smiled at me as she stuffed her face with pancakes. I laughed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. Jasper shrugged and pointed to them. I nodded.

"Good." Lilly muffled out. Brooke gave me two thumbs up.

"Awesome." I said. I saw down between them.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Lily dropped her fork on her plate. While, Brooke hugged me. Brooke, the youngest, didn't understand. Lily did. She shook her head. Lily was 10. Rosalie's ex knocked her up at 16. She met Emmett and had Brooke when she was 21, poor little 5 year old brains. I instantly understood why Lily got upset.

"Lily, come here." I said. Lily walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be ok. They baby will have a father." I said that as I looked at Jasper. He smiled.

"Ok." Lily said smiling. She remembers Rosalie meeting Emmett. She was depressed at a very early age in her life.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Jasper, I need to talk to you." I said pointing to the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and waited for Jasper. He stopped at the doorframe and looked me up and down, then walked in and shut the door.

"Be my baby's dad." I said softly. Jasper gave me a grin that was ear to ear.

"I trust you and I see the way you look at me. Edward never did that. Or cared for me like you do. I know we just met but I feel totally normal around you. Like we're married or something. I love that feeling." I said. Jasper took my hands and kissed them.

"Thank you." He said softly as he pulled me into a hug.

"Can you make me pancakes with strawberries?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and opened the door then shut it. I heard Brooke, Lily and Jasper talking in the kitchen. I turned on the shower and took of my clothes and stepped in. I rubbed my stomach and I began singing Therapy by All Time Low. I washed my hair with Rosalie's shampoo and rinsed. I shaved and washed my body. I cut off the water and stepped out and grabbed the towel. I got dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me and rang to the bedroom and shut the door. I grabbed a black and red plaid strapless dress and a black cardigan. I got boy shorts out of my bag and a black lacy strapless bra. I love lingerie. It's like a secret that makes you feel hot. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Jasper was putting strawberries on my pancakes.

"Lily and Brooke's grandparents picked them up." Jasper said as I sat down. I nodded. He put the plate in front of me and I began eating.

"This is really good. Thank you." I said with food in my mouth. Jasper nodded and sat next to me.

"No problem." He said kissing my cheek. I finished eating and got my bag.

"What is your job?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom and put clothes on. Can he take me to work?

"Rosalie and I work at our makeup company. What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a mechanic." He said. Oh my God. I love him. I mentally laughed.

"Hot." I said. I felt sick again. Fucker! I ran to the bathroom with Jasper following. I got down on all fours and puked. Jasper held my hair. He rubbed my back.

"I guess the baby doesn't like pancakes right now." I said. I leaned back. I was expecting the wall but it was Jasper.

"Or strawberries." I added.

"Do you want a ride to work?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him.

"I'd like that." I said.

"Come on. Brush your teeth and we'll go." He said helping me up and kissed my cheek. I nodded as he left the room. I brushed my teeth and walked into the bedroom. I got my purse and put my black wedges on. Then I walked out to the living room. Jasper opened the door for me and we walked down the stairs. We walked down the street to his truck. This is a sexy truck. I opened the door and buckled myself in. Jasper shut the door and jogged to his side and got in.

"It's right by Dirty Drummer." I said.

**After work…..**

I walked to my apartment holding Jasper's hand.

"Thanks for dinner." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course darlin'" He said before kissing.

"Goodnight Jazz." I said opening the door and shutting it.

I got ready for bed and went to my kitchen. I got a little cup of pudding then went to bed, I closed my eyes and turned on the radio.

"_It's DJ Alec and this song is for a special girl named Bella. She's pregnant and her boyfriend dumped her yesterday. So Bella, if you're listening, it's gonna be okay. You have family and friends who love you and that unborn baby." _Wow. Someone I know called in? Hey There Deliah by The Plain White Tees started playing. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to them.

_Thanks for the call in on the radio. Once the song started playing, I knew you called in._

**Who called in? Tell me who you think in a review.**


	7. Leave!

**Authors note at the end (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up and I saw that Jasper texted me back.

_Your welcome bbgirl (: ill be over noon_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Kk cant wait 2 c u_

I rolled out of bed and turned on my iPod. Just A Girl by No Doubt came on and I danced my way through my apartment. I like my music loud, like you can hear the drums as your heart beat loud but now I can't so I have it that I can hear anything but I'm still aware. I mentally laughed as I got a popsicle to eat. It's orange. I sucked on that and I went to my room and changed into shorts, a tank top, bra. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I heard someone knocking so I answered it. Baby likes popsicles. Good to know. I looked through the hole and saw Jasper. I opened the door and hugged him.

"Thanks for the call in. It made me feel better." I said as he walked in still holding me.

"I thought it would." He said as he kicked the door shut and put me down.

"Want a tour?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is the living room/dining room." I said. I took Jasper's hand and I led him to the kitchen.

"The kitchen." I said before grabbing another popsicle.

"Baby likes them." I said and laughed. Jasper laughed and hugged me. I led him to my bathroom. "My bathroom." I said sucking on the popsicle. Then I led him to my favorite room.

"This is my favorite room. My sanctuary." I said. He nodded. I walked in my room and jumped onto my bed. I patted the stop next to me. He sat down and looked around my room then kissed my cheek. I got up and threw away my stick and turned off the music. I sat on his lap. I think I heard a knock.

"Did you hear that?" I asked leaning my head onto his chest. Then I heard my name being called, it sounded like Edward. I got up and ran quietly to the door. I looked out the hole and saw Edward. He looked hurt? I couldn't pin point his emotion. I opened the door slowly.

"Bella, I didn't know. I'm so so-" I cut Edward off.

"Fuck you. Are you expecting me to let you into my baby's life now? That shipped sailed when you dumped me!" I screamed, Jasper walked into the room.

"Who is _he_? And yeah I did, it is my child." He sneered as he stepped closer.

"I'm Jasper. I'm the one who made the call to the radio station." He said putting his hand on the small of my back, that small little gesture made all the difference in my confidence.

"Listen Edward, I'm done with you. You won't be in the baby's life! Now, never come back here. Don't talk to me or anything!"

"Slut. Is Jasper your new boyfriend? Moved on _so_ quickly? You whore!" He screamed. I started coughing and I felt that feeling in my stomach. Tears started welling in my eyes. I ran into the bathroom and started puking in the toilet. Jasper didn't hold my hair back. I internally cried at the loss of that comforting factor. I then heard Jasper and Edward screaming at each other. Oh shit! I got up, rinsed my mouth out and ran back to them.,

"She is not a whore!" Jasper screamed and slammed the apartment door in Edward's face. Edward stopped the door with his fist and slammed it back and it was about to hit me, I stopped it with my leg.

"Get the fuck away from me or someone is gonna have to bail me out of jail." I screamed. Edward gave me the finger and stood their.

"Ugly, fat, whore." He said. Oh, it's on. I was about to jump on him when Jasper grabbed me by my waist and pulled me against him.

"He isn't worth it." Jasper said softly.

"Leave." I sneered. Edward walked away. I shut the door harshly and walked quickly to the kitchen. I grabbed another popsicle and walked back to Jasper.

"I'm not a whore." I said softly.

"No, you're not, He's just mad." Jasper said kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I said softly.

"Anything for you." He whispered and kissed me.

**Hours later…..**

"Thanks Char." I said sitting on her couch. She nodded and started to give me a pedicure. Char is a beautician who owns her own business. She's painting my toenails a coral pink color. Rose is painting my finger nails white with a black star on my ring fingers.

"What happened to our spa days?" I asked.

"We got jobs?" Char laughed. I laughed and drank some of my green tea. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch. I felt myself being moved then I felt warmer and I cuddled into the softness I felt beneath me.

"Good night beautiful." I heard.

**Thanks guys for the reviews! **

**Thanks AliceCullensTwinENA for the idea. (:**

**Now! I need help with something! Playlist or no play list?**


	8. Charlie

**There is a make out scene and I tried to avoid saying the sexual terms because it's rated T not M, so I'm being vague in some parts. Review! They make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Jasper Hale**

I walked over to Bella's apartment. Ironically, I lived in the apartment building Peter and Emmett lives in which is right by Bella's. I really think I love her. I jogged up the stairs and knocked on her door. I heard crying. What the fuck happened? I swear if Edward did something to her, I'm gonna kick his ass to next year. I knocked again. She opened the door seconds later. She pulled me into the apartment and shut the door. She wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My daddy died." She said and started crying again.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I said picking up her up and walked to the bedroom. I laid her down and got next to her. Bella cuddled into my chest and cried.

"Do you wanna go see your brothers?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll carry you." I said picking Bella up and walking out into the living room. I handed Bella her keys and we walked out. She locked the door and gave me the keys to hold. I put them in my pocket and picked her up.

"Peter's or Emmett's?" I asked carrying Bells down the stairs. I knew they both we off.

"Peter's." She said softly.

"Ok." I said kissing her cheek. I walked us up the steps and went up _more_ steps. I knocked on Peter's door.

"It's Jazz and Bells, open up." I said leaning against the wall. The door opened. I really like the way our names sound.

"Hey what's u-" Once he saw Bella's red, puffy eyes, he stopped mid sentence. "What happened?" He asked motioning me to walk in.

Bella tried to say it but she just started crying again. She stopped and took a few deep breathes.

"Daddy died." She said quickly then started crying again. Peter started crying, he _never_ cries; tears up sometimes but crying? Never. Peter was crying. I set Bella down and she ran to Peter. They hugged and I wanted to cry. I've met Charlie a few times. Charlie's nice. He's really into sports and his job.

"I'll go tell Emmett. Stay with Jazz." He said and opened the door.

"Hey, he's in a better place." I said as she kissed me. Damn, I love her.

"Get my mind off of it. I can't keep crying." She murmured.

"Let's go to my place." I said, Bella nodded and we started walking to my apartment. I opened the door and she pulled me in. She jumped onto me and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat on the couch. She kissed down my neck then back up. I groaned slightly. I kissed her then made a trail down to her collarbone. She started grinding and I think she could tell I enjoyed this**(A/N Vague enough?)**

Then I heard a knock. Bella got up and answered the door. I looked over her shoulder and it was Emmett and Peter.

"Bells, Char and Rose want to talk to you." Bella nodded and I handed her keys to her. She kissed my cheek and walked to out.

Emmett and Peter walked in and shut the door. We all sat down in the living room.

"You love her." They said, I nodded slowly. I do love her.

"Take care of her." Peter said.

"I don't want her to be hurt again." Emmett said. I nodded.

"I know, I don't want her to be hurt." I said.

"Good, now. We have a problem. I'm going to Philly to plan Charlie's funeral. Bells needs support right now." Emmett said. I nodded.

"Char and I are going to see her parents." Peter said.

"Rosalie wants Bella to stay with her." I nodded.

**Bella Swan**

I sat down between Rosalie and Char.

"Emmett is going to Philly to plan your dad's wedding." Rosalie said.

"Peter and I are going to see my parents." Char said. I nodded.

"I want you to stay with me." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I will." I said.

"Onto happier topics, you love him." Char said. I looked up and nodded. I do love him. I yawned.

"I'm tired, do you mind if I take a nap here?" I asked.

"Have at it." Rosalie said and I walked to the guest bedroom. I got under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Later…..**

I felt someone carrying me. I opened my eyes and I saw Jasper carrying me, he walked me to his apartment and made me chicken noodle soup. When I was done eating, I got on his lap and leaned into his chest.

"Still tired?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmm. Yeah." I said quietly. Jasper carried me to his room and laid us down. I covered us and cuddled into his chest.

"Night beautiful." He whispered as I fell asleep.


End file.
